


Thousand Words: Clean Version

by PercivalScript



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercivalScript/pseuds/PercivalScript
Summary: Thousand Words, but its safe for work





	Thousand Words: Clean Version

It was the third year of Beacon, and team RWBY was on spring break vacation. They were at a famous beach in Vacuo. Yang and Blake were snuggling under the midday sun and Ruby was floating in the water with Zwei. Taiyang and Qrow were at the bar grabbing a few beers and chasing tail. But Weiss…..well, Weiss didn't do much except sit under an umbrella and read essays about Dust on her scroll and sip tea.

  
“Weiss! Come swim with me! Let's splash water!” Ruby cheered, watching Zwei paddle his stubby paws around the water, enjoying himself. “It's fun!”

  
“Ruby, for the last time, I don't want to go swimming!” Weiss hissed, more than content to watch the woman Weiss would never admit she loved swim.

  
“Come on Weiss, swimming is fun!” Yang chuckled, rubbing Blake's ears. “Besides, you need to relax a little, it's not like White Fang or Grimm are going to attack this place.”

  
“That's not the point Yang! Maybe i just don't want to go swimming right now!” Weiss fumed, turning away from RBY.

 

“Weiss, can you even swim?” Blake asked, looking up from her spot at the Ice Queen, causing the Heiress to freeze, yet again being cornered by the perceptive Faunus.

  
“Of course I can swim! All Schnee’s are taught to swim Belladonna!” Weiss fumed. “Why can’t you accept I just don't want to swim right now?”

  
“Because you always find an excuse to not swim when we have to at Beacon.” Yang snorted.

  
“I saw the floaties under your bed after we had the first round of swim classes.” Blake added, going back to her book.

  
“Weiss, I want you to have memories to last your whole life.” Ruby huffed, walking onto the beach with Zwei, who was shaking the water off. “You may look back and regret not doing somethings and regret doing others.”

  
“I'm fine Ruby!” Weiss snarled, pouncing up, and storming off back to the hotel.

  
After staring after the Ice Queen for a moment, Blake closed her book, Yang moved her arms off Blake, and Ruby trudged onto her towel with Zwei. Half an hour later, Qrow strolls up with food from the local restaurant.

  
“Here you go, Fish and Chips for Blake, Burger and onion rings for Yang, and spaghetti and meatballs for Ruby.” Qrow chuckled, handing the girls their respective meals. “and a Steak and potato for Zwei.”

  
“Roof roof!” Zwei barked happily, nibbling on the potato.

  
“Did Weiss get food Uncle Qrow?” Ruby asked, concern showing in her tone and eyes.

  
“Tai’s handling that part, I got screamed out the hotel by Ice Princess.” Qrow growled. “She has quite the pipes on her, no wonder Jacques uses her to sing at Schnee Charity Events.”

  
“Weiss….” Ruby muttered out loud, concern and worry bleeding through the word.

  
“Forget about Weiss for now Rubes, if she wants to go back to being the same stuck up bitch she was when we first started Beacon, then let her.” Yang grumbled.

  
“You know, maybe it's just an old and bad memory Ice Princess is remembering.” Qrow yawned. “She wouldn't be the first, nor would she be the last.”

  
“The White Fang did blow up the Schnee Yacht once, but it was just Jacques and Willow Schnee on it, Winter, Weiss, and Whitley shouldn’t have been…...on…….it…..Oh Oum.” Blake muttered, paling. “I think I understand now.”

  
“Oh shit….” Yang cursed, throwing an onion ring back onto her lunch box. “Well, what now?”

  
“Well….maybe one of us can talk to he-” Qrow groans.

  
“I’ll do it.” Ruby interrupted. “I’ll talk to Weiss.”

  
“Petal, its fine.” Qrow reassured, placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “I’ll place a call to Winter later, she always knows how to calm down Ice Princess.”

  
“No Uncle Qrow, I’ll calm down Weiss, and I can get her swimming again.” Ruby pouted, crossing her arms, forcing Zwei to hop into Qrow’s lap. “Weiss is my partner, its my job to make sure she’s combat ready.”

  
“Alright, go talk to her.” Qrow sighs, throwing his hands up in the air.

  
Ruby then pulled her scroll out and texted Weiss, asking her to come to the beach tonight. Later that night, Ruby is sitting on a towel, staring up at the Shattered Moon, and all the stars in the sky. Weiss comes up and throws a towel down beside her.

  
“Hey Weiss.” Ruby said, turning to look at her partner, whom she loved. “I know why you hate swimming.”

  
“The Yacht.” Weiss teared, staring out across the ocean horizon. “I nearly drowned twice that day and almost got eaten by a a Grimm. I was out on the water for 16 hours. I….i have trouble being out in the ocean Ruby.”

  
“Weiss, it’s okay, I'm here for you.” Ruby said, comforting Weiss. “How…..how about we go swimming a little?”

  
“S-sure Ruby, but just for a little bit.” Weiss hesitates. “Even with you, i’m still not exactly comfortable with being in the ocean.”

  
The Red Sniper and the Ice Princess stood up and strolled into the ocean, Weiss holding Ruby’s hand for comfort. They swam about 20 feet from the shoreline and began to tread water.

  
“R-ruby?” Weiss asked.

  
“Yes Weiss?” Ruby asked back, her and Weiss now looking at each other, faces illuminated by the stars and the broken up moon.

  
“I….I love you Ruby” Weiss admitted, her blush hidden by the low light.

  
“I….I love you too Weiss.” Ruby stammered back, blushing hard enough to be seen by the low light.

  
The pair getting close and pulling the themselves towards the other, kissing as they hugged, the pale moonlight setting a romantic scene for the newly formed couple.

  
Weiss was jolted out of her memory by Yang, now 87, shaking her shoulder. Weiss looked back at the coffin holding Ruby Rose-Schnee, who died of old age at 85. Weiss couldn’t stop crying as she wanted to hold Ruby one last time.

  
“Winter was right.” Weiss sobbed. “Life does just pass in the blink of an eye.”


End file.
